Bye, My Hero!
by heatherochrome
Summary: Antonio menyelamatkan Kirana dari penindasan teman-teman sekelas. Sejak itu, mereka jadi dekat dan Kirana menambatkan cintanya pada Antonio. Tapi saat Kirana menyatakan perasaannya, Antonio menolaknya. Human name used!


**Bye, My Hero!**

Antonio menyelamatkan Kirana dari penindasan teman-teman sekelas. Sejak itu, mereka jadi dekat dan Kirana menambatkan cintanya pada Antonio. Tapi saat Kirana menyatakan perasaannya, Antonio menolaknya. Human name used!

Hetalia, Indonesian, romance, hurt-comfort, rated: T, Spain, OC

Disc: character by Himaruya Hidekaz, tapi cerita punya Kiku!

Fanfiction perwujudan dari komik Sayonara, Hero versi Spain x Indonesia. Tidak ada maksud untuk melencengkan cerita aslinya, atau pun menghina pengarang aslinya.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo = Spain

Kirana Kusnapaharani = Indonesia

chapter 1

Saat kelas 2 SMA, 2 minggu lamanya Kirana, gadis berambut ikal itu ditindas.

Seorang lelaki yang ia tahu bernama Gilbert menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tentu saja Kirana menolaknya.

Ternyata dia baru saja putus dengan Elizaveta, teman sekelas Kirana. Kirana pun dianggap merayu pacar orang.

Saat ini, Kirana hendak membuka lokernya, dan menemukan sepatunya dipenuhi sampah dan basah.

'aku tak akan kalah meski ditindas keroyokan!' tekadnya saat berjalan kekelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kirana menemukan mejanya dengan vas dan bunga diatasnya, persis seperti altar.

Tentu saja Kirana kesal. Tetapi, ia tetap tak ingin kalah.

Kirana segera menarik kursinya, dan mulai banyak yang menghinanya lagi.

"bangkunya bergerak sendiri!"

"bukannya Kirana sudah meninggal?"

"kalau begitu, ada setan di kelas ini? Seram!"

Nesia tak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Tetapi kenapa... Kenapa harus sejahat ini...

"selamat pagi!" terdengar sebuah suara ringan. Kirana menengok dan melihat orang itu.

"hei! Apa kabar!" sapanya.

Siapa dia?

"Antonio!"

"kau cuti sejak diopname bulan Oktober tahun lalu,kan? Kasih kabar dong kalau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit!"

"tahu-tahu sudah kelas 2!"

Anak itu tersenyum. "mana bangkuku, nih?"

Kirana terus melihat ke arah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang cuti sekolah karena diopname.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Meluncurlah tawa Antonio, "wahahaha! Siapa yang punya ide gila begitu, tuh? Mirip altar berkabung!"

Kirana tertunduk. 'bahkan orang yang baru pertama kali melihatku, berkata begitu...' air mata Kirana mulai membendung. 'jangan! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Kalau aku menangis, semua pasti menganggapku kalah!'

"itu ideku! Bagus, kan?" ujar Elizaveta terkekeh. Yang lain juga ikut tertawa.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Antonio.

"aku Elizaveta. Halo, Antonio!"

Antonio mengambil vas diatas meja Kirana. "idemu itu..."

Cuuur!

Lalu Antonio menuangkan air dan segala isi vas itu diatas kepala Elizaveta. Membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya tertawa, jadi terkejut. "...sangatlah buruk!" ia memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Kirana tertegun.

"Elizaveta, aku tak tahu alasanmu. Tetapi tingkahmu ini sudah keterlaluan. Pikirkan baik-baik. Dinginkan kepalamu!" ujar Antonio dengan penekanan pada kalimat akhirnya.

Dheg!

"kalian juga... Jangan seenaknya mengeroyok orang!" bentak Antonio pada seisi kelas.

Dheg! Dheg!

'dia menolongku?' batin Kirana.

Antonio melihat ke arah Kirana, "lho? Kirana, kau tidak pakai sepatu? Sepatumu disembunyikan?"

"eh... Aku..."

Antonio menghampiri Kirana, lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ . "kita pinjam sandal saja, yuk!"

Wajah Kirana memanas. 'eeeeh?! Aku digendong?!'

"bilang sensei kami pergi sebentar." ujar Antonio kemudian membawa Kirana keluar kelas.

"A... Antonio! A.. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" pinta Kirana.

"baiklah." Antonio pun menurunkan Kirana.

"Antonio..."

"hem?"

"aku senang... Terima kasih!" ujar Kirana dengan wajah tersipu. 'kukira tak ada yang mau menolongku...'

Rona merah mulai terlihat di wajah Antonio. "maaf, tadi aku sempat tertawa! Tapi jika tidak begitu, tidak akan ketahuan siapa pelakunya."

"boleh aku minta sesuatu?" ujar Antonio lagi.

Kirana mengangguk pelan.

"tolong bilang "terima kasih" lagi!" ujar Antonio ringan.

"eh?!" Kirana terkejut mendengar permintaan Antonio.

"tapi, kalau berterima kasih, harus sambil senyum, dong!" Antonio tersenyum hangat. Dan itu terlihat sangat berkilauan di mata Kirana.

"te... Teri... ma..." air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Kirana. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin menangis.

Antonio terkejut.

"ma... Maaf! Hiks.." ujar Kirana lalu mengusap air matanya.

Antonio mengarahkan kepala Kirana pada dada bidangnya.

"selama ini kau berjuang sendirian. Kau boleh menangis di pundakku. Menangislah sepuasnya." ujar Antonio.

Air mata yang ditahan Kirana sedari tadi akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia menangis sederas-derasnya pada Antonio.

"ayo, menangislah sepuasnya..." ujar Antonio lagi yang lalu memeluk Kirana.

Antonio lah orang yang menyelamatkan Kirana saat ia ditindas, yang mendekapnya saat ia ingin menangis.

Seorang pahlawan yang muncul di hadapan Kirana.

Setelah itu, Elizaveta minta maaf atas perbuatannya. Hari-hari Kirana kembali tenang.

Tetapi, jantungnya berlawanan.

Ia terus berdegup saat melihat sosok Antonio. Ia terus mencari sosok Antonio kemana pun ia pergi.

Kirana menyukai Antonio. Ya, dia menyukai Antonio.

"Kirana?" panggil Antonio.

Membuat Kirana tersentak kaget.

"kau juga mau ikut main?" tanya Antonio yang memang sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

"ti... Tidak. Aku lihat dari sini saja..." jawab Kirana agak gugup.

"oh, begitu."

Kirana segera bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, sampai...

Bruk!

"aku istirahat dulu, ya!"

Kirana terkejut. Yang barusan jatuh adalah kepala Antonio. Jatuh pada pangkuannya.

"eeeehh?!"

"boleh kan aku pinjam pangkuanmu?" tanya Antonio.

"bo... Boleh!" Kirana tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

Ia melihat wajah Antonio yang sedang menutup matanya-mengistirahatkan matanya. Memperhatikan setiap lekukan di wajah tampan Antonio.

'aku tak tahu ia setampan ini...' batin Kirana.

"wah, ada sakura." ujar Antonio tiba-tiba.

"eh?" Kirana melihat sekeliling. Benar saja, lapangan mulai ditaburi kelopak bunga sakura yang pohonnya berada tak jauh dari lapangan. "indahnya..." gumam Kirana.

"Kirana, kau suka sakura, ya?" tanya Antonio.

"iya. Bunga kesayanganku. Kalau Antonio?"

"aku kurang begitu suka!" Antonio mengubah posisinya jadi terduduk. "gugur dalam sekejab... Saat berguguran, menghalangi pandangan semua orang..."

Antonio berkata begitu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang pahit. Kirana yakin sekali Antonio berada di sisinya, tetapi entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh.

-K-I-K-U-

Pergantian jam pelajaran tiba, Kirana juga sudah mengganti baju seragamnya.

'mungkin Antonio ada masalah? Seharusnya kutanya, siapa tahu aku bisa membantunya..' batin Kirana. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi Antonio.

Baru saja ia ingin masuk kelas, ia melihat vas bunga di mejanya.

'lagi-lagi ada vas bunga?!' baru saja Kirana mulai berpikiran negatif, ia baru menyadari isi vas bunga itu.

Bunga sakura yang sudah mekar.

"wuah..." Kirana tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Ia melihat Antonio yang tengah duduk sambil memendamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "ini... dari Antonio?"

Antonio mengangkat kepalanya. "kau bilang bunga sakura adalah bunga kesayanganmu, kan."

Kirana mendekati mejanya. Ia melihat bunga itu, sangat indah. Bahkan jauh lebih indah dari sakura yang beterbangan tadi. Kirana sangat bahagia.

"aku senang sekali. Antonio seperti pahlawan saja, yang menyediakan hal indah untukku." ujar Kirana sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Antonio terpukau.

Antonio lalu berdiri, menghampiri Kirana. "sudah kubilang... Kau manis sekali jika tersenyum!"

Kirana tertegun. Jantungnya kembali menggebuki rongga dadanya. Hanya Antonio yang bisa membuatnya begini.

"sakura nya mahal, ya?" Kirana mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"eeh... Tidak, kok!"

"sungguh? Aku senang, tapi..."

"tidak mahal, kok!" Antonio mencoba menjelaskan. "dapat dari pamanku. Orangnya baik..."

Grek!

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Menampilkan...

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Kau potong cabang sakura kesayanganku!" seorang kepala sekolah yang sedang mengamuk.

"wah, ketahuan deh..." ujar Antonio dengan wajah polos.

"tentu saja! Dasar anak nakal!" amuk kepala sekolah.

"kau bilang dari kenalanmu..." Kirana ketakutan.

"iya, pamanku ini baik, kan? Tenang saja!" ujar Antonio yang lalu ditarik sang kepala sekolah.

"jangan panggil aku 'paman' di sekolah!"

Kemudian pak kepala sekolah menenteng Antonio pergi.

Kirana tak dapat menahan tawanya. "pamannya... Ternyata kepala sekolah!" ia sudah lama tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Kemudian satu kelas juga ikut tertawa geli.

Antonio yang masih bisa melihat Kirana tertawa, tersenyum hangat melihatnya, sebelum ia menghilang di belokan tangga.

Selama pelajaran berlanjut, Kirana terus-terusan melihat ke arah sakura pemberian Antonio. Ia jadi semakin menyukai sakura.

Saat Kirana bertemu Antonio, dia lah yang menarik tangan Kirana saat terjatuh, Antonio juga lah yang merengkuh Kirana dalam pelukannya. Bagi Kirana, Antonio adalah pahlawan yang sangat ia sayangi. Kirana ingin segera menyampaikan terima kasihnya yang tulus pada Antonio.

-K-I-K-U-

Sampai pergantian jam pelajaran berikutnya, Antonio tak kunjung datang.

"sensei, mana Antonio?"

"Antonio berada di klinik sekolah, ia mau pulang cepat. Baiklah, saatnya absen!" jawab sang guru.

'padahal kukira dia akan segera kembali...' batin Kirana.

Segera Kirana berlari keluar kelas, "maaf! Aku permisi ke toilet!"

Ia segera berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

'aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini dengan senyuman..' tekadnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Antonio yang hendak keluar gerbang.

"Antonio!" panggilnya.

Antonio menoleh. "Nesia?"

"kenapa pulang... cepat..." Kirana kehilangan keseimbangannya saat hampir sampai pada Antonio.

Dengan cekatan, Antonio segera menangkap Kirana. "kau tak apa-apa?"

"a... Ada yang ingin kusampaikan!" Kirana tergugup.

"ya?"

"Antonio... Aku menyukaimu!" ungkap Kirana.

Wajah Antonio memerah. "Kirana..."

'mengapa wajah Antonio memerah?' pikir Kirana. Ia lalu mengingat kata-katanya barusan. 'ah... Salah! Harusnya aku bilang terima kasih!'

"kau ini... Serius, ya?" tanya Antonio meyakinkan.

"eh?"

"aku senang... Terima kasih..."

"eh?"

Antonio membungkukkan badannya. "maaf... Tetapi aku senang kau punya perasaan padaku."

'ah... Begitu, ya...' Kirana tersenyum kecut. "iya..."

"aku betul-betul minta maaf..." ujar Antonio lagi.

"aku juga minta maaf! Mendadak nembak!" ujar Kirana salah tingkah. "Antonio, terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu. Jadi... Aku... Aku ingin berteman denganmu!"

"maaf, ya." Antonio mengangkat kepalanya. "cukup... Perasaanmu saja." Antonio tersenyum pahit.

 _"kalau berguguran, menghalangi pandangan orang."_

'ah... Sama seperti saat itu... Senyumnya terasa pahit...'

"tapi aku ..."

semua itu Antonio katakan dalam sekejab...

Wooooosh...

Angin kencang berhembus. Menutupi suara Antonio.

"eh, apa?" Kirana tak ingin salah dengar.

Baru kali ini ia takut pada bunga sakura...

"maaf.. Kau tak dengar, ya..." ujar Antonio. Dengan senyum pahit yang terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan, ia mengungkapkannya, "umur ku hanya tinggal tersisa setengah tahun lagi. Aku akan meninggal..."

Bunga sakura berguguran... Seakan membawanya ke tempat yang jauh... Dia masih bisa tersenyum di tengah badai sakura...

Suatu keajaiban yang mencekam hati Kirana.

To be continued...

Delete or advance?


End file.
